Power-ups
This page will detail what exactly power-up style techniques do, and how they interact with perks. Gates Gate 1 - Increases speed and strength by one step. Does not go over cap. Gate 2 - Increases stamina by one step and refreshes stamina loss (does not heal cumulative injuries, only 'ignores' them). Does not go over cap. Gate 3 - Allows the user to use Reverse Lotus, and increases taijutsu proficiency by one step. Can go over cap. Gate 4 - Increases the speed and strength bonus by an extra step. Exertion in this gate will severely debilitate the user varying on length of exertion. Can go over cap. Gate 5 - Increases stamina by two steps, and taijutsu proficiency by one step. Can go over cap. Gate 6 - Allows the user to use Morning Peacock. Also increases reflexes by one step. Can go over cap. Gate 7 - Allows the user to use Daytime Tiger, and increases strength and speed by an extra step (essentially three steps of speed and strength from the user's base in this gate). Can go over cap. User's muscles are shredded upon deactivation of gates. Gate 8 - Temporarily boosts strength, speed, stamina, and endurance by four steps, reflexes by two steps, and chakra by three steps. Can go over cap. The user expires shortly after activation of this gate. Senjutsu Sage Mode increases strength, speed, reflexes, and chakra by three steps. Their sensory perks are considered two steps higher (even if they did not have any). If they have a way to continue gathering natural chakra (see: jiraiya, kabuto) then they do not run out of chakra until they have no way to gather more natural chakra. Sage Mode also increases the 'range' of attacks (narrow misses automatically confirm as hits) and allows for some mild shape manipulation of existing jutsu (see: naruto's billion different rasengan variations). All sage mode perk increase can go beyond the maximum. Curse Seal *Stage 1 Curse Seal increases chakra by one step, and gives the user a large pool of chakra to pull from. It also allows the user to 'ignore' lesser wounds. *Stage 2 Curse Seal increases strength, speed, and reflexes by two steps. It increases chakra by two steps, and gives the user a massive pool of chakra to pull from. It allows the user to ignore many wounds, but if used by someone without a strong enough body, it can cause internal damage. Jinchuriki Jinchuriki automatically get the Tailed Beast perk -- this means their chakra reserves are nearly bottomless. It is extremely difficult for a jinchuriki to run out of chakra unless they are cut off from their bijuu for some reason. *Level 1 Chakra cloaks (the basic type that Naruto used against Haku) increase strength and speed moderately, but no higher than Very Strong and Very Fast. *Level 2 Chakra cloaks (Naruto vs. Sasuke at Valley of the End) increase strength, speed, and toughness by one step. They can also be used for increased range. *Level 3 Chakra cloaks (Naruto vs Orochimaru, post-Shippuden) Increase strength, speed, and toughness by two steps. They allow the use of the Bijuudama. Anything above level 3 chakra cloaks is a case by case basis. Sharingan Tomoe One Sharingan increases Sight by one step, but not past 21/20 - Relevant to only whats within your field of vision. It allows the user to see the chakra pathways in an individual. Tomoe Two Sharingan increases reflexes by one step - but not Past Contortionist. It can also function in place of 'Afluent Taijutsu', allowing you to adjust to fighting styles easily. Third Tomoe Sharingans bonuses are based on what type of Shinobi you are - you can utilize the sharingan in various ways based on your experiences. Or if you don't fill a niche, personal choice. - Can not be changed General Bonuses include a step increase to Sight and Mind, but not past Trained state for either perk. Taijutsu Shar 3 - Increases Reflexes by two steps (cannot exceed bullet time and does not stack with tomoe 1 or 2), and Taijutsu Proficiency by one step. Functions as 'Flicker Fighter' in recovery time, but Shunshin still drains by a good amount (rp creatively with this). Elementalist Specs With Sharingan 3 - Increases Handseals by two steps (does not go over cap). Also functions as 'Amplifier' for the user's Primary affinity (Fire where Uchiha are concerned, but functions with others for transplants). Genjutsu Spec Shar 3 - Increases Mind by two steps (does not stack with the general boost). This also gives the user 'Magician' with the trigger set by Magician being eye contact. Elemental and Genjutsu Spec Shar 3 retain their one step bonus to Reflexes, but cannot exceed Contortionist. Byakugan Base level Byakugan provides two steps to sensory and two steps to sight (does not go over cap). Allows the viewing of the chakra network, 360 vision, and the perception/recognition of a genjutsu (but not being able to do anything about it based off that alone). Default viewing range without perks is 50m. Sight perks increase the Byakugan's abilities as follows: 21/20 - Stacks with Byakugan's default sight steps (making it +3), and increases the default viewing distance of Byakugan to 100m. Allows telescopic vision at this level - can focus up to 500m. Trained Eyesight - Increases Byakugan's default viewing range to 300m - can focus up to 1km, and allows for precise attacks against tenketsu points when employing Jyuuken. (Essentially Neji level mastery in Shippuuden.) Provides a step to Focus without the drawback of losing awareness elsewhere.(can go over cap). Note - Must have Jyuuken for tenketsu precision to apply. Eagle Eye - Increases Byakugan's default viewing range to 500m - can focus up to 10km , allows for viewing in the infrared spectrum, and provides two steps to Focus without the drawback of losing awareness elsewhere. Also provides the 'Precise Needles' perk for the purpose of indirect application of Jyuuken (essentially Hinata level mastery in Shippuuden.) Note - Must have Jyuuken for 'Precise Needles' perk to apply. Akimichi Pills *Green pill increases chakra by one step. *Yellow pill increases chakra by two steps and strength by two. *Red pill increases chakra by three steps, increases strength by three steps, uses up all available 'calories', and enables butterfly mode. It has a long cooldown, since you have to build up enough calories to use it again. Inuzuka Four Legs Technique Increases speed and reflexes by one step. Mastery of this technique increases the speed boost to two steps (Can go over cap). Raiton Armor Increases speed and reflexes by two steps. Can go over cap. Doton Armor Increases endurance by two steps. Can go over cap. Speed System With new new speed system, perks are supplementary to how fast your base rank allows you to move in a post, the values are as follows. Keep in mind when roleplaying that you are simply unable to just avoid attacks while moving at your max speed towards a target, dodging will slow you down. So RP Creatively. E to D+ Grade (Citizens, Acad Students, Genin, Samurai Trainees - All Graded Rank Equivalents) 1 Tile a post C- to C+ Grade (Veteran Genin, Chuunin, Samurai and Officers - All Graded Rank Equivalents) 2 Tiles a post B- to B+ Grade (Veteran Chuunin, Rookie Jounin, Officer+, Lieutenants - All Graded Rank Equivalents) 4 Tiles A- to A+ Grade (Jounin, Veteran Jounin, Kages, Commisioners and Shogun - All Graded Rank Equivalents) 5 Tiles S Grade: 7 Tiles Perks Modify the above values as follows: Fast + 1 Tile Very Fast + 2 Tiles Extremely Fast + 3 Tiles Bullet + 4 Tiles (Any Past cap boosts give an additional 1 tile per step of perk.) Tier 5 Speed = 5 tiles Tier 6 Speed = 6 tiles So On. Category:Guides and Information